madasaku eternal
by phantomhave
Summary: habrá una gran guerra donde de desencadenara amor, tragedia, celos y mucho lemon hashirama sakura madara quien lograra quedarse con la pequeña sakura
1. Chapter 1

Oki este es un madasaku los personajes de naruto no son míos. En mi historia sasuke nunca se fue de la aldea para buscar venganza y jamás hubo la matanza del clan uchiha

MADASAKU ETERNAL

CAPITULO 1

Cuenta la historia que cuando fue el primer hokage,

Él y un uchiha no vivían en paz y constante mente

Se enfrentaban en combates, pero ambos conocieron

A una hermosa chica y ella se hizo amigo de ellos el

Problema es que ambos se habían enamorado

Perdidamente de la chica y ya sus peleas no era por

El poder sino por el corazón de aquella chica

Y terminaron matándose pero antes de que ese

Acontecimiento pasara la sellaron para que ni uno

Ni otra la tuviese hasta que volviera a nacer después

De mil años después.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Nos ubicamos en la aldea de konoha y en la época actual donde todo estaba en paz hasta el momento y los shinobis tenían misiones común y corrientes, en una casa solamente se podían oír gritos de una chica enojada y cuatro gritos de terror de varones y todo esto se debía a que el famoso equipo siete era extremadamente celosos de su integrante femenina y esta vez se debía a que sakura había recibido un ramo de flores de parte de su club de fans y esto no les parecía a naruto, sai, kakashi y sasuke y contantemente la aldea recibía estos ataques y cada uno de ellos demostraba su afecto a la fémina claro que cada quien lo demostraba a su manera y el que más lo demostraba era naruto porque se la pasaba gritando, sai mandaba dibujitos para espiar y kakashi y sasuke muy disimuladamente espiaban con so sharingan.

Y todo esto porque la hermosa chica había florecido pero lo que ellos no sabían ni nadie es que se avecinaba una gran guerra que daría a la luz un gran secreto que pondrá en decisión y un peligro a cierta peli-rosa.

CONTINUARA….


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

En la casa se podía ver unas cuantas ventanas rotas ya que naruto había dicho al inapropiado haciendo enojar más a la pobre de sakura que trataba de hacer su vida arrojando por la ventana y la misma suerte tuvo sai los dos que restaban les paso lo mismo solo por darle la razón a naruto.

Sakura- voy a entrenar regreso al rato más les vale no seguirme porque soy capaz de hacer su vida miserable- todos tragaron grueso pero ya no hicieron ningún comentario mientras entraba n a la casa y arrastraban a un noqueadores chichón en la cabeza.

Mientras sakura salía asía el bosque todos los que la veían pasar no decían nada y mucho menos se cruzaban en su camino porque no querían morir jóvenes o en su defecto de la manera más dolorosa posible.

Mientras en el bosque ya se encontraba sakura entrenando rompiendo árboles y asiendo trizas rocas de más de diez kilos.

Mientras en otro lado muy lejos de ahí se podían ver a un grupo de hombres con túnicas negras con un decorado en nubes carmesí y estos se asían llamar akatsukis y era nada más y nada menos que un rubio de cabello largo atado a una cola de caballo, su fleco tapaba un ojo pero aun así se lograba ver que eran azules, un peli rojo de ojos del mismo color y traía una marioneta y un peli blanco de ojos platas con una guadaña en la mano.

Deidara- ya quiero llegar para hacer mi arte explosivo

Sasori- eso no es arte

Deidara- que si

Sasori- que no

Deidara- que si

Sasori- que no

Deidara- que si

Sasori- que no

Deidara- que si

Sasori- que no

Hidan- ya callense los dos que me están dando una jaqueca terrible- cuando llegaron a una cueva había una gran piedra tapando la entrada deidara hizo unos sellos y la roca se movió de un lado para dar paso a los tres akatsukis y cuando estuvieron adentro la piedra se movió sellando otra vez la cueva para que sus enemigos no dieran con su localización ya estando adentro había un pasillo donde en la silla de en medio un hombre de cabellos naranja y pirsin en la cara los estaba esperando para que le dieran el reporte de la misión.

Líder- y que

Sasori- ya sabemos la localización de la tumba del legendario madara

Deidara- solo necesitamos de tu poder porque el sello es poderoso

Líder- ok pueden retirarse mañana saldemos de nuevo pero esta vez lo vamos a despertar

Deidara- y en realidad crees que tu pein pueda hacer que madara nos ayude

Pein- por supuesto madara quiere destruir esa aldeucha por lo que le hicieron

Hidan- pero la leyenda dice que él y un senju se enamoraron de una chica si la encontramos no cree que será más fácil manipularlo

Pein- que bien sabes pensar tienes razón pero quien será esa chica

CONTINUARA…..


End file.
